


Night Time

by Alexis899



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murphamy Week
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis899/pseuds/Alexis899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salve a tutti!! State per leggere una oneshot Murphamy (OVVIAMENTE) appena scritta di getto dopo aver riguardato i primi tre episodi della prima serie (amo torturarmi). E' ambientata proprio alla fine della terza puntata, dopo il ritorno al campo di Clarke e Bellamy, con il cadavere di Atom. Murphy definisce Octavia una 'psicopatica' e Bellamy non la prende molto bene. Questo è ciò che mi immagino sia successo quella notte. Buona lettura e se vi va lasciate pure un commento!!^___^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time

‘Bellamy’

L’entrata della tenda si scostò, lasciando penetrare all’interno una leggera brezza notturna. Bellamy era seduto sulla sua branda, torturandosi le mani, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Pensava a sua sorella Octavia e ad Atom. Non sarebbe dovuto accadere tutto ciò.

‘Che vuoi Murphy, non è il momento’

Avevano appena discusso davanti a tutti. Murphy aveva osato chiamare sua sorella ‘pazza psicopatica’, Bellamy aveva perso le staffe.

‘Senti Bell… mi dispiace, sul serio…’

‘Non importa, adesso sparisci… non voglio parlare con te questa sera’

John rimase fermo all’ingresso della tenda. Era una persona orgogliosa, lui. Lo era sempre stato. Solitamente non si abbassava a chiedere scusa a nessuno. Ma con Bellamy era tutta un’altra storia; odiava litigare con lui, si sentiva malissimo ogni volta, fisicamente ed emotivamente. 

Bellamy alzò lo sguardo verso John, che non accennava a muoversi di li. Lo vide avvicinarsi a lui e sederglisi accanto.

‘Non dovevo chiamarla psicopatica ok, ho esagerato’

‘Murphy… che cosa ti ho appena detto non m’interessa, non ti voglio qui stasera’ 

John iniziò a mostrare un particolare interesse per la punta delle sue scarpe. 

Stava per dire qualcosa, quando all’improvviso entrò qualcuno nella tenda. Era Roma.

‘Ehi Bellamy… scusa pensavo fossi _solo’_

Bellamy si alzò e le andò incontro.

‘Tranquilla, lui stava giusto per andarsene’ Le circondò i fianchi e l’avvicinò ancora di più a sé. Poteva immaginare l’espressione di disgusto sul volto di Murphy, rimasto alle sue spalle. 

Alla fine John si alzò e, lanciandogli uno sguardo di fuoco, uscì. 

 

********************************************************************************

 

Era notte fonda adesso. John non riusciva ancora a dormire, era molto agitato. Mbege invece non aveva faticato a prendere sonno. Avevano condiviso la tenda sin da quando erano atterrati, era una delle pochissime persone di cui sentiva di potersi fidare veramente. Bellamy era cambiato molto da quando erano atterrati. Era da sempre stato il suo migliore amico (ed _amante_ ), ma adesso invece era come se qualcosa si fosse rotto, e non solo a causa del litigio di qualche ora prima. 

Bellamy era al comando dei delinquenti; John aveva come l’impressione che si fosse fatto prendere un po’ troppo la mano. Ovviamente non esitava a fare tutto ciò che gli chiedeva, lo seguiva ciecamente. Era sempre stato così quando si trattava di lui. Aveva sempre avuto bisogno della sua approvazione. 

Adesso le palpebre si erano fatte più pesanti, l’aria era scandita dal respiro regolare di Mbege. Murphy provò a chiudere gli occhi.

Una folata di vento lo colpì in faccia, la tenda si era aperta. Era appena entrato qualcuno e la sua ombra alta e nera si stagliava contro la parete di plastica, fievolmente illuminata dal falò del campo.

‘Ehi, esci fuori’ 

La figura scrollò Mbege facendolo svegliare. ‘Bellamy… è successo qualcosa?’ chiese Mbege con la voce impastata di sonno. 

‘No niente, ma adesso vattene devo parlare con Murphy’ 

Mbege si alzò controvoglia e li lasciò soli. 

‘Bell…’ 

Bellamy afferrò il sacco a pelo del ragazzo appena uscito e lo accostò a quello di Murphy, sdraiandovisi sopra. 

John lo osservò confuso.

‘Non ti azzardare mai più a parlare di lei in quel modo, è chiaro?’ disse Bellamy guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

‘Non lo farò’ rispose Murphy.

‘Bene… allora è tutto risolto’

John sorrise leggermente, il suo volto era quasi del tutto nascosto nell’oscurità. 

La mano di Bellamy si sollevò, andandogli a sfiorare la guancia destra martoriata dai pugni di Wells. Poi si soffermò con un pollice sul labbro inferiore, anch’esso segnato da un taglio evidente, carezzandolo leggermente. 

‘Ferite di guerra’ sospirò John, che adesso stringeva la mano che lo carezzava.

‘Ti ha fatto il culo Wells, ammettilo’

‘E’ forte è vero… ma io sono più astuto’

Bellamy finalmente gli sorrise. 

‘Si… ed è proprio per questo che ti ho scelto’

Gli si avvicinò e poggiò le labbra sulle sue. Sentì il sapore metallico del sangue. 


End file.
